Wir wspomnień
by Marley Potter
Summary: Tuż po zbieraniu zębów dla Wróżki, Jack udał się do kryjówki Mroka, by odzyskać swoje wspomnienia.


Przyjście do kryjówki Króla Koszmarów mogło nie być najmądrzejszym ruchem z jego strony, ale Strażnicy o wiele bardziej przejmowali się teraz utratą wiary przez dzieci, niż zabranymi przez Mroka zębami. Zębami, w których były zawarte również jego wspomnienia i które zamierzał odzyskać za wszelką cenę.

Może to dlatego jeszcze nie zamroził Czarnego Pana za postawienie mu następującego warunku: Albo Jack obejrzy wspomnienia razem z nim, albo ich nie dostanie.

Chłopak wciąż patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Mroka.

— Mam obejrzeć z tobą moje wspomnienia? — spytał, a Król Koszmarów tylko skinął głową. — Ale… dlaczego? Czy to kolejna z twoich sztuczek? Chcesz, żebym pokazał ci wspomnienia, które później okażą się być moją słabością?

Ścisnął mocniej swoją laskę, będącą tutaj jego jedyną formą obrony.

— Jack… — Mrok potrząsnął głową. — Gdybym chciał to zrobić, obejrzałbym je sam i wykorzystał przeciwko tobie wcześniej. Po prostu... najważniejsze wspomnienia to nie to samo co najszczęśliwsze — uświadomił mu. — Lepiej jest mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto jest w stanie cię zrozumieć. Nie chciałbym, żeby cię to przytłoczyło — powiedział.

Mróz prychnął.

— Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? — Chciał się od niego odsunąć, zabrać tubę i wyjść, ale coś kazało mu zostać.

— Bo cię rozumiem. Wiem, jak to jest być niewidzialnym. Wiem, jak to jest być niechcianym. Wiem, jak to jest nie chcieć pamiętać swoich wspomnień z poprzedniego życia — powiedział gorzko, usiłując odgonić widma z poprzedniego życia.

Jack zawahał się. To nie było zbyt rozsądne, ale jednocześnie pozostawało jedynym, co mógł zrobić. Wątpił by Mrok tak łatwo oddał mu tubę, jeśliby odmówił. Odetchnął i spojrzał Królowi Koszmarów prosto w oczy.

— Więc chodźmy — powiedział i nim zdążył się rozmyślić, chwycił Czarnego Pana za rękę z tubą, razem z nim naciskając jej wieczko.

Pierwszym co zobaczył Jack, po przeniesieniu się w swoje wspomnienia, była kobieta leżąca na łóżku i trzymająca w rękach tobołek. Obok niej siedział chłopiec, który wyglądał na dziesięć-jedenaście lat. Uśmiechał się szeroko.

— Jak ją nazwiesz? — spytał, patrząc to na matkę, to na zawiniątko.

— Flee — odpowiedziała czule kobieta, poprawiając koc w który zawinięte było niemowle.

Jack podszedł bliżej, całkowicie ignorując stojącego niedaleko Mroka. Jego spojrzenie utkwione było w dziewczynce, znajdującej się w ramionach matki. Najpiękniejsza dziewczynka, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Jej brązowe oczy patrzyły na wszystko z ciekawością. Zwłaszcza na chłopca siedzącego obok.

— Wie, że jesteś jej starszym bratem, Jack — powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem.

— Tak myślisz? — spytał z ekscytacją chłopiec, który okazał się być nim.

— Jestem tego pewna — stwierdziła.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Młodsza wersja chłopaka, oparła głowę na ramieniu matki, patrząc spod półprzymkniętych powiek na siostrę. Wyglądał na śpiącego. Zupełnie jakby czuwał przy nich cały czas i dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpoczynku.

— Jack? — zaczęła kobieta, patrząc z uwagą na syna.

— Tak, mamo? — Chłopiec uniósł trochę głowę, tak by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Obiecaj mi, że się nią zaopiekujesz — powiedziała.

— Obiecuję — powiedział Jack z powagą, a Mróz zorientował się, że zrobił to samo, choć nie musiał. Choć to miało już nic nie dać.

Wspomnienie rozmyło się i pojawiło kolejne. Jack oraz jego młodsza wersja, stali przed skromnym grobem. Było położonych na nim naprawdę wiele kwiatów. Mróz spojrzał chłopaka, którym kiedyś był i dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach. Trzymał na rękach swoją siostrę. Dziewczynka zdecydowanie urosła od ostatniego wspomnienia i wyglądała teraz na bardziej zdezorientowaną niż poprzednio.

— Jack? Dzie jes mama? — powiedziała powoli, zupełnie jakby starała się nie seplenić.

— Mama już nie wróci, księżniczko — wychrypiał chłopak. Jego głos brzmiał zupełnie tak, jakby przepłakał wiele godzin. Teraz również łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu.

— A dzie posła? — spytała Flee, patrząc się na brata ciekawie.

— Poszła daleko, daleko — wyjaśnił jej Jack. — Aż do nieba. Nie chciała nas zostawiać, ale musiała iść.

— Dlacego? — Nie rozumiała dziewczynka.

— Bo tam była bardziej potrzebna niż tutaj — wyjaśnił jej brat, czując, że jeśli powie coś jeszcze to się rozpłacze.

Mróz obserwował to, czując, jak jego serce łamie się na milion kawałków.

Jak wiele złych i smutnych rzeczy przeżył w poprzednim życiu?

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odgonić łzy i smutek. Przecież to było tylko jedno wspomnienie. Na pewno miał ich więcej, o wiele lepszych, szczęśliwszych. Takich jak to pierwsze, prawda? W końcu… w końcu mieli jeszcze ojca! Gdzie był ich ojciec?

Obserwował jak on sam odchodzi z Flee, czując ucisk w gardle.

Co jeszcze się wydarzyło?

Nagle sceneria się zmieniła. Wokół było niesamowicie zielono i sądząc z otoczenia panowała wiosna. Uśmiechnął się, widząc w krzakach pozostałości wielkanocnych jajek. Poczuł ukłucie jak ogarniają go wyrzuty sumienia. Powinien być teraz z innymi, a nie tutaj. Ale w końcu od początku o to chodziło, prawda? O to, żeby odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. Nie obiecywał im przecież, że zostanie Strażnikiem.

Przypomniało mu to o jego… współtowarzyszu, jeśli mógł go tak określić. Dlatego rozejrzał się, szukając Mroka. Ten stał w pewnym oddaleniu, pozwalając mu na oglądanie swoich wspomnień w spokoju. Wyglądał trochę tak, jakby czuwał. W każdej chwili gotów, by mu pomóc, gdyby coś się stało, co było absurdalną myślą. W końcu, co Jack mógłby go obchodzić? Oczywiście, mężczyzna ciągle powtarzał jacy są do siebie podobni, ale Mróz wątpił, by to o to chodziło. Westchnął i skierował swój wzrok na dwójkę dzieci, siedzących przy stoliku.

— Jack. — Dziewczyna, mająca nie więcej niż sześć lat, patrzyła ze łzami w oczach na jego dawną wersję.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Nie chodziło o to, że dawniej miał brązowe oczy i włosy o podobnej barwie. Nawet o jego strój, bo ten doskonale pamiętał z nocy, kiedy stał się Jackiem Mrozem.

Chodziło o wielką śliwę pod jego okiem i rozcięcie na jego policzku. Czyżby wdał się w bójkę? Jeżeli jego charakter w poprzednim życiu był podobny do tego teraz, to wątpił. Więc dlaczego…?

— To nic, Flee — powiedział dawny Jack, uśmiechając się do dziewczynki. — To nic.

— To nie jest nic! — zawołała jego siostra. — To jest coś! Bardzo duże i _bardzo złe_!

— Nie musisz się o to martwić, kwiatuszku. — Przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając ją w uścisku. Schował twarz w jej włosach i Mróz musiał podejść naprawdę blisko, żeby usłyszeć kolejne słowa. — Obiecuję, że to nigdy nie spotka ciebie. Nie pozwolę mu się do ciebie zbliżyć, gdy jest w tym stanie. Gdy jest w jakimkolwiek stanie — dodała jego dawna wersja.

Jack poczuł się zdezorientowany. _Kto_ miał się do niej nie zbliżać i _kto_ mu to zrobił? Oczywiście to musiała być ta sama osoba, ale kim ona była? Spojrzał w stronę Mroka, ale ten patrzył na niego spokojnie, opierając się o pobliskie drzewo, zachowując przy tym odpowiedni dystans.

— On cię krzywdzi, Jack — powiedziała dziewczynka, pozwalając łzom płynąć po jej policzkach.

Duch chciał podejść i ją objąć, ale wiedział, że to i tak nic by nie dało. Że jego, tego z obecnych czasów, tu tak naprawdę nie było. Więc pozwolił zająć się tym swojej poprzedniej wersji, słuchając z uwagą każdego słowa.

— Ty jesteś ważniejsza, księżniczko — mruknął w jej włosy. — Jako twój rycerz nie mogę pozwolić, by cokolwiek ci się stało. Dlatego obiecuję ci, że będę cię bronił i chronił. Zawsze i wszędzie. Dobrze? — Odciągnął ją na tyle, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Dobrze? — powtórzył, bo dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała.

— Dobrze — powiedziała drżącym głosem. — Ale ja też chcę coś dla ciebie zrobić! — zawołała.

— Po prostu bądź sobą, malutka. Bądź sobą i uśmiechaj się, by nawet w deszczowe dni, twój uśmiech był promieniem słońca — wyszeptał.

— Kocham cię, Jack. — Flee znowu się w niego wtuliła, a on mocno ją objął.

— Ja ciebie też, księżniczko. Ja ciebie też — westchnął.

Zniknęła zieleń i pojawiło się nikłe światło świec oraz zadbane wnętrze ubogiej chaty. Otwarte drzwi do izby obok uświadomiły Jackowi, że była to ten sam dom co wcześniej.

— Ty! — warknął mężczyzna, patrząc na dziewczynkę, kulącą się w kącie.

— Nie! — krzyknął Jack, orientując się po chwili, że zrobił to razem ze swoją przeszłą wersją, która właśnie wpadła do domu i rzuciła się przed Flee, zasłaniając ją własną piersią.

To tylko sprawiło, że wściekłość mężczyzny stała się jeszcze większa. Z łatwością dało się wyczuć od niego ohydny zapach alkoholu. Puste butelki na stole tylko dopełniały obrazek.

Mężczyzna, najwyraźniej ich ojciec, chwycił jedną z nich i rozbił o ścianę tuż przy głowie Jacka. Odłamki poleciały w jego stronę, raniąc twarz i ręce, którymi się zasłonił.

— Wynoś się! — krzyknął jego ojciec, uderzając go pięścią w brzuch.

Chłopak zgiął się wpół. Udało mu się jednak uniknąć kolejnego ciosu. Chwycił swoją siostrę i wybiegł na zewnątrz. W ich stronę poleciała kolejna butelka.

Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi z hukiem, Jack zabrał Flee na drugą stronę jeziora, by tam ją dokładnie obejrzeć.

— Nic ci nie zrobił? — spytał. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekką panikę.

— Nie, nie zdążył — powiedziała, kręcąc głową.

Dopiero teraz Mróz dostrzegł, że dziewczynka jest trochę starsza. Ile mogła mieć? Siedem, osiem lat? Jak ten potwór… ich ojciec mógł robić jej coś takiego? Jak mógł w ogóle chcieć podnieść na nią rękę? Jak mógł go uderzyć? Czy był aż takim złym dzieckiem? Czy ona, ten mały kwiatuszek, nim była?

Mrok podszedł do niego i położył rękę na jego ramieniu, ściskając je lekko w geście pociechy i wsparcia, które Jack przyjął. Stali tak chwilę, obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę, tak podobną do tej poprzedniej.

— Jack? — Flee spojrzała z uwagą na swojego brata.

— Tak, księżniczko? — spytał z uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby chwilę wcześniej nie został zraniony i wyrzucony z domu.

— Pójdziemy potem pojeździć na łyżwach? — Zerknęła w stronę zamarzniętego jeziora.

— Może w przyszłym tygodniu — powiedział, podchodząc do tafli lodu i naciskając na nią ostrożnie. — Lód wciąż nie jest zbyt gruby.

Dziewczynka widocznie zmarkotniała.

— Hej, nie martw się! Zima będzie przez jeszcze trochę. A póki co możemy… możemy… — Rozejrzał się szybko wokół i kucnął, lepiąc śnieżkę i rzucając w jej stronę. — Urządzić bitwę na śnieżki!

I kolejne wspomnienie rozmyło się, by zostać zastąpione przez inne.

Tym razem stali na jeziorze. Flee miała na sobie łyżwy, a chłopak starał się ją uspokoić.

— Jack, boję się — zawołała dziewczynka, walcząc ze łzami w oczach.

Lód niebezpiecznie trzeszczał. Pod jej stopami tworzyły się coraz to nowe rysy i pęknięcia. Chłopak patrzył na to z niepokojem, który usiłował zamaskować przed siostrą.

— No wiem. Wiem — powtórzył. — Ale wszystko będzie w porządku — obiecał. — Nie wpadniesz tam. Jeszcze będziemy się z tego śmiać! — obiecał, uśmiechając się lekko, by dodać jej otuchy.

— Nie, nie będziemy! — krzyknęła przestraszona.

— Czy ja kiedykolwiek cię nabrałem? — spytał Jack, a sądząc po jej reakcji było to niewłaściwe pytanie.

— Jack, ty ciągle mnie nabierasz! — zawołała.

— Wiem, wiem — zaśmiał się zdenerwowany. — Ale nie tym razem. Obiecuję — powiedział, z całą mocą. — Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku. Tylko musisz we mnie uwierzyć. — Brzmiało to niemal jak prośba, błaganie, które Mróz kierował codziennie do dzieci, mimo że go nie słyszały. — Chcesz zagrać w grę?

Jego dawna wersja najwyraźniej wpadła na jakiś pomysł, bo Jack mógł bez najmniejszego problemu dostrzec, jak jego twarz delikatnie się rozpogadza, a ciało częściowo opuszcza nagromadzone napięcie.

— Zagramy w hopsanki, tak jak codziennie. To łatwe! — Stwierdził radośnie i postawił stopę kawałek dalej, krzywiąc się gdy lód zatrzeszczał niebezpiecznie. — Raz — powiedział, gdy to zrobił, chwiejąc się lekko, co wywołało śmiech dziewczynki. — Dwa — kontynuował, znów stawiając krok. — Trzy! — krzyknął, gdy znalazł się kawałek dalej.

Chwycił leżący tam patyk. Patyk, który teraz był jego laską, zauważył Mróz i z jeszcze większą uwagą zaczął obserwować wydarzenia.

— W porządku — stwierdził chłopak. — Teraz twoja kolej — ogłosił z udawaną radością. — Raz. — Jego siostra kawałek się przesunęła. — Dwa. — I jeszcze trochę. — Trzy! — krzyknął i, używając laski, przerzucił ją kawałek dalej, z dala od pęknięcia.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy zrozumieli, że wszystko jest w porządku. Chłopak już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle lód załamał się pod nim. Usłyszał jeszcze krzyk:

— Jack!

Opadł w ciemność jeziora, myśląc jedynie o tym, czy jego siostra jest bezpieczna i czy tafla nie załamie się również pod nią.

Mróz zobaczył Księżyc i już wiedział, że ich wędrówka dobiega końca. Złapał mocno Mroka za rękę, pozwalając by zostali wyrzuceni z ostatniego wspomnienia.

Mrok potrzebował chwili, żeby dojść do siebie. Gdy tylko szok wywołany powrotem minął, zobaczył skulonego na podłodze Jacka. Mróz obejmował ramionami swoje kolana, w których schował głowę. Cały się trząsł i Czarny Pan mógł w nim wyczuć strach oraz poczucie samotności. Podszedł do niego ostrożnie, stopniowo oplatając wokół nich coraz więcej cieni.

Mało osób zdawało sobie sprawę, jaki komfort dawała ciemność. Ona akceptowała cię takim, jakim byłeś i dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Może dlatego Jack przestał się aż tak trząść? A może to z powodu Króla Koszmarów, który usiadł obok niego i zaczął delikatnie masować jego plecy, zataczając na nich kółka?

Gdy obie te rzeczy przestały przynosić efekty, mężczyzna po prostu przesunął się za Mroza i objął od tyłu, trzymając mocno. Oplótł swoje nogi wokół niego, a ręce umiejscowił na klatce piersiowej Jacka.

Czuł rozchodzący się od niego chłód, który w gruncie rzeczy był całkiem przyjemny. Serce, które u normalnego człowieka biłoby teraz szybko, u Jacka w ogóle się nie poruszało, zamrożone setki lat temu przez Księżyc.

— Nie zasługiwał na was — powiedział w końcu cicho.

Mróz zamarł. Jego ciało z powrotem zesztywniało.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — spytał tak cicho, że to równie dobrze mógł być trzepot skrzydeł.

— Bo znam cię, Jacku Mrozie i widziałem twoje wspomnienia. Ojciec nie powinien tak traktować dzieci, którymi zresztą byliście — dodał, ukrywając gromadzący się w nim gniew

Jack nagle obrócił się w jego ramionach oplatając go jak ośmiornica i pozwalając lecieć łzom na czarną szatę Króla Koszmarów. A ten mu na to pozwolił, będąc oparciem jakiego dawno temu on sam nie miał.

— Zostawiłem ją — wychrypiał w końcu chłopak, czując przejmujący ból w piersi. — Tam. Razem z nim.

— Jack, spójrz na mnie — powiedział Czarny Pan, odciągając go trochę i chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. — Ocaliłeś ją. Ocaliłeś ją, tracąc przy tym życie, nawet w tamtym momencie nie przejmując się swoim położeniem. Dlatego Księżyc wybrał ciebie. I dlatego nie powinieneś się obwiniać. Flee to odważna dziewczynka, na pewno dała sobie w życiu radę. Jeśli chcesz to nawet mogę sprawdzić co się z nią stało.

Oczy Jacka rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby w niedowierzaniu na to, że ze wszystkich istot we wszechświecie pociechę i pomoc oferował mu akurat Mrok.

— Poważnie? Zrobiłbyś do dla mnie? — spytał cicho.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i Mróz nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Po prostu musiał odwzajemnić uśmiech. A zrobił to całym sobą, pokazując przy tym białe zęby, na których obsesję miała Zębuszka.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Jack. — Mrok znowu go objął, tak ciasno, że gdyby ktoś ich widział, to mógłby mieć problemy z odróżnieniem, gdzie zaczyna się jeden, a kończy drugi.

Mróz poczuł ogarniające go zmęczenie. Wszystkie wydarzenia tego dnia dały mu się we znaki i nie mógł nic poradzić na ziewnięcie, które mu się wymknęło.

— Przepraszam — powiedział znów ziewając i czując szron pojawiający się na policzkach, który był u niego odpowiednikiem rumieńca.

Mrok nic nie powiedział tylko potarł palce, wytwarzając odrobinę czarnego piachu.

— Co robisz? — spytał chłopiec, patrząc podejrzliwie na jego rękę.

— Nie martw się — mruknął Mrok, całując go w głowę. Chwilę później pozwolił by piach opadł na głowę chłopaka, który — teraz prawie na nim leżąc — przekręcił się by znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję.

— Śpij, Jack — mruknął Czarny Pan do jego ucha, tak cicho, by nikt poza Mrozem go nie usłyszał. Choć i tak nie miał kto. Nawet sam Jack, który zasnął ufnie w jego ramionach. — I nie bój się, mój drogi. Obiecuję, że tej nocy żaden z koszmarów, zwłaszcza moich, cię nie nawiedzi.


End file.
